Culpabilité
by Papy-1412
Summary: Quand la culpabilité de Gray refait surface, et qu'il agit sans réfléchir, il pourrait peut être faire une des plus grande erreur de sa vie... Quitter Fairy Tail. Two-shot, Natsu/Gray sous entendu, POV Gray


Héhéhé... Ça faisait un bail que je vous en parlait... Et il est enfin sorti! :D

Fiction Fairy Tail en POV Gray (Mon perso préféré, que j'adore, que j'idolâtre), _parce-qu'il-est-trop-beau_ et que ce two-shot est concentré sur lui (Noooon... Quelle surprise... -_-)

Oui, vous avez bien lu, ce sera un two-shot, tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas envie de faire trop long, et que j'ai trouvé que la fin de cette partie était une bonne façon de couper. (Mais je ne suis sûre de rien, ça pourrait aussi devenir un three-shot, ou même une fiction longue à par entière qui sait ;) (Aaah... Mon amour des pavés...)

Ici, Gray pourrait paraître légèrement OOC, mais c'était nécessaire pour la fiction.

Je tiens à préciser que je suis partie de presque rien, c'est à dire simplement une phrase qui m'est venue à l'esprit et mon amour envers notre congélateur exhibitionniste préféré, et qui m'a donné envie d'écrire.

Donc j'ai fais mon petit délire... Je réfléchissais, et j'écrivais tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Je voulais le rajouter en bonus, mais j'ai pas osé XD (Vous ne comprendriez rien...) Mais si vous insistez, peut-être un jour... ^^

Mais ça ne servirait à rien étant donné que le scénario marqué dessus n'avait plus rien avoir avec la version que vous allez lire :D

Enfin bref, ma vie est intéressante, je sais que je devrais faire mon autobiographie un jour, mais pour l'instant, l'heure est à la lecture de ce two-shot un poil déprimant (Mais j'aime ça :D) mais don't worry, ça se finit bien :)

Pas de couples en particulier, même si vous pouvez voir ça comme un NatsuGray sous-entendu.

Rating T car, Oh mon dieu, on parle d'alcool et de cigarettes à un moment, et il y a des gros mots qui sortent de la bouche de nos chers rivaux °0°

BONNE LECTURE!

Et faites comme si ce n'était pas une auteur folle écervelée qui a écrit ceci afin de laisse une (petite?) review _parce-que-ça-fait-toujours-plaisir_ :)

* * *

><p><strong>Culpabilité<strong>

Je me réveillais en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés, un goutte de sueur glacée dégoulinant sur mon front.

À bout de souffle, j'attendais que les battements de mon cœur se calment, tandis que sous mes yeux écarquillés, des images de mon cauchemar revenaient sans cesse.

Je tentais vainement de me rassurer, épongeant mon front pour me calmer.

_Un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar._ Il fallait que je me rendorme et j'oublierai ce rêve.

Cependant, la triste vérité s'imposa à moi.

Si seulement c'était vrai.

Si seulement cela pouvait être simplement le fruit de mon imagination, un simple rêve, quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais produit.

Et je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. Ces souvenirs agglutinés dans mon crâne et ne voulant pas partir étaient bien vrais et m'empêcheraient à jamais de faire une nuit complète.

La culpabilité, la pire torture que l'on puisse ressentir. Non seulement elle était douloureuse, mais aussi on ne pouvait jamais s'en débarrasser.

Ce sentiment rongeait, allant jusqu'au profond du cœur, laissant une carcasse vide, vidée de la moindre émotion ou envie de vivre.

Je soupirais et me sortais de mon lit, afin de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Cela aurait été plus simple de prendre une douche, mais la fatigue me submergeait, et je devais partir de chez moi dans à peine trois heures.

Je me penchais au dessus du lavabo, presque suffocant, et m'arrosait le visage puis restais ainsi, le nez dans le lavabo, tandis que les gouttes perlant de mes mèches désordonnées tombaient dans le vide, attirées par la dure loi de l'apesanteur.

Je soupirais longuement, ne détachant pas mon regard du fond du lavabo dans lequel j'observais mon reflet parfois troublé par les gouttes incessantes.

Une goutte décisive troubla entièrement le miroir de l'eau.

Je ne sus si c'était la fatigue, ou bien mon rêve encore présent dans ma mémoire qui me montra cette image.

Cette femme, me souriant avec gentillesse tout en étant légèrement moqueur.

Une pulsion de haine me prit, et me fit envoyer mon poing rageur dans l'eau, éclaboussant les alentours. Je remarquais au bout de quelques secondes qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau dans le lavabo, mais de la glace.

Dans un soupir à la fois las et souffrant, je décongelais ma bêtise et penchais à nouveau mon regard vers le miroir aqueux.

Plus rien.

Enfin... Rien était le mauvais mot.

Je ne la voyais plus, mais à la place je pus voir quelque chose d'encore plus horrible.

Mon propre reflet.

Les cernes creusant mes yeux, le teint pâle, presque cadavérique, le regard rempli de colère, de honte et de culpabilité.

En pensant à ce mot, je portais immédiatement ma main à mon front, la passant sur ma cicatrice vieille d'à peine un mois.

Cette cicatrice barrant mon front.

Elle était comme une preuve de la responsabilité de mes actes, que je ne pouvais plus me permettre de cacher.

Le souvenir du moment où j'avais reçu ce fameux coup me revint en mémoire comme un coup de couteau dans mon cœur.

« _C'est toi qui l'as tuée. Comment as-tu pu vivre avec ça? »_

_« "Arrête, tu n'y arrivera jamais''? C'est aussi ce que nous t'avions dit! L'aurais-tu oublié? C'est parce que tu as défié Deliora que Ul est morte! Tu ne devrais même pas oser prononcer son nom! Disparaît..._

**GRAY!**

* * *

><p>Je relevais brusquement la tête, totalement désarçonné. En tournant le visage de tous les côtés, j'aperçus le regard inquiet de Mirajane.<p>

**« Gray, tu vas bien? »**

Je m'empressais d'acquiescer avec un vague sourire forcé. Elle ne semblait pas totalement convaincue, mais l'appel d'un de mes camarades l'obligea à me quitter.

Je suivais du regard la jeune serveuse, me sentant vaguement coupable de l'inquiéter pour rien.

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une journée merdique dans la vie de Gray, tout le monde était habitué à ce que j'aie mes mauvais jours et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à me prendre la tête.

C'est dans ces jours là qu'il m'arrivait d'aller dans une salle reculée de la guilde afin de me prendre un paquet de clopes que je fumerai toute la matinée. _[1]_

Cependant, je n'avais même pas la force de me lever jusqu'au distributeur.

Un souvenir de cette nuit me revint en mémoire ce qui réveilla une douleur dans ma main droite.

Il semblait que la vue de mon reflet après mes flash-backs m'avait poussé dans une grande colère et que j'avais frappé le miroir qui n'avait pas tenu longtemps.

Résultat: un nouveau miroir à acheter ainsi qu'une main douloureuse. C'était sans compter que j'avais été dans l'impossibilité de me rendormir après ça et que j'avais fini mon temps dans la guilde à peine ouverte, à tenter de noyer ma douleur dans un verre d'alcool.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher, ainsi que la chaise à côté de moi crisser sur le sol. Je ne relevais même pas les yeux vers la personne, gardant mon regard plongé dans mon verre. Une petite voix fluette m'interpella:

**« G-Gray-sama? »**

L'utilisation de ce suffixe me suffit pour deviner l'identité de cette personne.

Je retins un soupir.

Encore Jubia... Sans cesse à me tourner autour pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je tournais vers elle un regard dédaigneux en maugréant:

**« Quoi? »**

Elle sursauta, et commencer à triturer ses doigts avec gêne.

**« Ju-Jubia se demandait pourquoi vous sembliez si énervé... »**

**« Je vais bien. »** grommelais-je en replongeant mon nez dans mon verre.

Elle tenta de continuer, mais en voyant mon visage significatif, elle comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de me parler plus longtemps.

À quoi bon essayer de discuter avec moi? Tout ce qu'elle allait pouvoir récupérer serait une série d'insultes dues mon humeur massacrante des matinées de cauchemar.

Personne ne savait que c'était à cause de rêves que certains jours, je détestais tout le monde. Ils avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais pensaient simplement à des gueules de bois, et non à une déprime chronique.

Pourtant, c'était bien la première fois que le rêve avait été aussi clair, précis. Rien que de me rappeler les images était l'équivalent d'une gifle en pleine tête.

Une gifle incroyablement douloureuse...

Auparavant, cela se contentait d'être des bribes de souvenirs, de jours qui me semblaient ordinaires quand j'étais le disciple de Ul.

Ces images faisaient remonter la culpabilité et me faisaient le plus souvent finir au fond d'une bouteille de scotch.

Cependant, l'image même de sa mort, puis du sermon de Leon amenait un tout nouveau sentiment. La douleur.

Auparavant, c'était la colère. Allais-je finir dans la dépression, puis dans l'acceptation? Seul dieu le savait.

Mirajane revint face à moi et je relevais les yeux par respect envers la serveuse. Cependant, si elle recommençait à me poser des questions comme Jubia, je m'éloignerais définitivement du bar et irais dans un pub dehors.

Cependant, en voyant le regard noir de la jeune femme, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter.

On aurait dit que Mirajane la démone était de retour. Seulement, il n'y avait pas vraiment de haine dans ses yeux, simplement de la consternation.

**« Gray, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Jubia? »**

Je levais les sourcils avec surprise. Mince, j'avais été aussi grossier?

**« P-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »**

**« Tu n'as pas remarqué que le sol est mouillé et qu'une vague de pleurs ne va pas tarder à nous submerger? »**

Je m'exclamais et fut effectivement emporté dans un tsunami miniature. Après m'être remis du choc et réinstallé sur ma chaise face à la mage-serveuse, je m'exclamais:

**« Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça? »**

**« Et toi alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu es très agressif aujourd'hui! »**

A ses mots, je me renfrognais et remplissait à nouveau mon verre dont le contenu avait été balayé par la vague.

**« Je vous ai déjà répondu à toi et Jubia. Je vais bien. »**

**« Et je ne suis pas d'accord. » **répondit-elle avec force. Ensuite, elle prit un air plus doux, et un sentiment de tristesse se teint sur son visage d'ange:** « Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, mais je suis sûre que moi et tes amis de la guilde pouvons t'aider, alors ne nous ignore pas! »**

Je me relevais brutalement en frappant la table des poings.

M'aider? Et puis quoi encore? Peu importe ce que je ferais, rien ne pourra effacer mes souvenirs.

Je fixais d'un œil noir la serveuse pendant quelques secondes, puis baissais la tête, caché derrière mes mèches brunes, et marmonnais:

**« Je vais prendre un travail. »**

Je m'en allais vers le tableau avant qu'elle ne réponde et prenait la première affichette qui se présentait. J'en observais tout de même rapidement le contenu avant de m'en aller et de dire au maître que je m'en occupais.

Attraper des malfaiteurs? Parfait.

* * *

><p>La mission fut rapidement terminée et je rentrais à Magnolia avant la tombée de la nuit. Cela m'avantageait qu'il ne soit pas trop tôt car retourner à la guilde n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée après la scène de ce matin.<p>

Je me dirigeais vers mon appartement en passant dans les rues encore pleines de monde, tout en prenant celles qui permettaient de ne pas passer à côte de Fairy Tail.

Cependant, cela ne servit pas.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me retournais en sursautant.

Lucy.

Je l'ignorais et repris mon chemin.

Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec elle, ni avec personne d'autre. La seule chose que je voulais était de rentrer chez moi et de dormir pour rattraper mes heures de sommeil perdues.

Cependant, elle n'abandonna pas et se mît à me courir après en criant mon prénom.

**« Gray! Arrête-toi, bon sang! Je veux juste discuter! »**

Perdant mon sang froid, je me retournais brusquement face à la jeune mage et lui envoyait un regard noir.

**« Moi je ne veux pas discuter. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre? »**

**« Gray, calmes-toi, veux-tu? Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais tu te comportes bizarrement aujourd'hui. »**

**« Et alors? C'est mon problème, pas besoin que tout le guilde soit au courant. »**

Je ne vis même pas la gifle arriver. La seule chose que je sentis fus une soudaine brûlure sur la joue droite. Je reculais, la surprise peinte sur mon visage.

**« Lu-Lucy... »**

Je fixais les yeux larmoyants de la jeune fille, qui se mit à murmurer:

**« Je-Je sais que je ne suis pas à guilde depuis longtemps... Mais je suis ton amie, Gray! Tout comme Natsu, Erza, Mira, Jubia et les autres! Alors si, c'est aussi notre problème! Si un de nos camarades souffre, il est de notre devoir de l'aider et de faire tout notre possible pour qu'il se sente mieux! »**

Je restais silencieux en entendant les mots de la constellationniste, puis baissais la tête:

**« Ah bon? »** murmurais-je dans un souffle.

Je remontais mes yeux vers elle, mon regard froid la faisant frissonner:

**« Tu veux m'aider? Eh bien dit moi, Lucy Heartfilia, as-tu dans ta poche un élixir qui efface les souvenirs? Un sort qui permet d'oublier son passé? Non? Dans ce cas quand tu en aura un, fais-le moi savoir. En attendant, je rentre chez moi, je suis fatigué. »**

Elle resta silencieuse, pétrifiée par mes mots, tandis que je me retournais et reprenais ma marche.

* * *

><p>Le quartier de Magnolia où j'avais élu domicile était très calme, vraiment.<p>

Il n'y avait pas d'imbéciles qui pourrait venir troubler la tranquillité à 3h du matin, ni même d'adolescent en pleine crise qui décidait de réparer son scooter magique en plein milieu de l'après-midi, ou encore de bestiole qui pourrait être un tant soit peu bruyante.

Donc, normalement, en rentrant j'aurais pu pouvoir m'effondrer comme une pierre jusqu'au lendemain, et peut-être faire une grasse matinée, avant d'aller faire une rapide saut à la guilde.

Mais voilà, mon destin pour cette nuit là n'avait pas été de dormir tranquillement mes heures de sommeil manquées.

Vers minuit et demi, on toqua à ma porte.

Je relevais un sourcil à la fois blasé et fatigué, et décidais d'ignorer mon visiteur nocturne.

Il était trop tard, et de toute façon je n'avais envie de voir personne.

Seulement, ce n'était pas l'avis du visiteur derrière la porte.

À peine une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, le toquet résonna à nouveau, se faisant beaucoup plus violent.

Je soupirais, enfouissant ma tête sous un oreiller.

_Je-ne-veux-voir-personne!_

Mais la personne derrière la porte ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se mit à porter des coups de plus en plus profond sur le bois, ce qui fit s'effondrer ce qui fut autrefois ma porte.

Je me redressais, à la fois en colère et légèrement paniqué, et me précipitais vers l'entrée de mon appartement, me préparant si c'était un ennemi quelconque.

Mais je me raidis en voyant le monstre à ma porte.

Un regard glacial sur le visage, Erza me fixait, son épée ayant visiblement participé au défonçage de ma porte à la main.

**« E-Erza? »**

**« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ouvert, Gray? »**

Je manquais m'étouffer, puis m'exclamais:

**« Attends que je cherche... Car il est minuit et demie? »**

**« C'est tout? »** répondit la voix grave et menaçante.

Je grognais, comprenant que le reste de la guilde avait dû lui parler de mon humeur de ce matin, et peut être que Lucy y avait aussi joué pour quelque chose. Ne voulant pas répondre, elle se mit à pointer son arme en dessous ma gorge, mais je restais statique, avant de répondre d'une voix rauque:

**« Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, Erza, mais que tu me laisses tranquille. Je ne demande rien de plus. »**

**« Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je veux simplement que tu te ressaisisse. Et que demain, tu t'excuses auprès de Lucy. »**

Je soupirais. Je m'y attendais, à ça.

**« Elle n'avait qu'à me laisser tranquille quand je lui demandais. Alors maintenant, excuses-moi, mais j'ai besoin de dormir. » **dis-je en amorçant un recul, mais elle me stoppa rapidement, approchant la lame effilée de ma mâchoire:

**« Tu ne bouges pas d'ici. »**

Je levais un sourcil, et marmonnais:

**« Sinon quoi? Tu vas me tuer? »**

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus, la rendant encore plus effrayante qu'elle ne l'était de base. Mais à ce moment, je ne la craignais absolument pas. Ce n'était pas unes de ces fois où elle nous menaçait, moi et Natsu quand nous nous battions, ou qu'elle m'apercevait me baladant en caleçon dans la guilde. Là, elle était chez moi, et son sermon n'avait pas raison d'être. C'était ma vie, pas la sienne.

Je lui rendis son regard noir, et me retournais dans ma chambre. Avant de fermer la porte, je me stoppais, dos à la guerrière et persiflais:

**« Ça m'arrangerais si tu ne cassais pas autre chose. J'ai autre chose à faire que réparer les bêtises dues à tes crises. »**

Je sentis sa colère monter à nouveau d'un cran et claquais la porte, laissant la Titania avec son humeur massacrante.

C'est étrange, cela me rappelait ce jour sur Galuna, après mon combat contre Leon.

Erza était venue nous ramener, moi, Lucy et Natsu, après que nous ayions tenté de faire cette mission de rang S. J'avais essayé de la prendre par les sentiments, lui parlant des habitants de l'île, mai, elle était restée aussi froide que son armure, et avait dit qu'elle s'en moquait. Je lui avait donc rétorqué que je ne la pensais pas ainsi, et elle avait invoqué son épée, et m'avait menacé avec. Cependant, j'avais refusé de fuir Leon, de fuir mes responsabilités, et avait attrapé l'arme par la lame, me blessant la main au passage.

_« Fais ce que tu veux. »_

Voilà ce que je lui avais rétorqué. Et j'étais parti, déterminé à arrêter mon ancien camarade.

Finalement, la jeune femme avait décidé de venir m'aider, afin de ne pas abandonner cette mission de rang S et ses pauvres commanditaires.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement, tout comme mes autres camarades.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de plus cette fois? Pourquoi tout à coup, avaient-ils décidé de réagir à mes humeurs noires?

Je soupirais longuement, entendant au loin ma porte d'entrée claquer, visiblement remise a peu près à neuf.

J'étais tellement fatigué... Je sentais un poids se former dans mon estomac à la pensée de retourner à la grande bâtisse de Fairy Tail le lendemain, à la pensée des questions dont me bombarderaient mes camarades.

Juste... Partir. Sans magie, sans Fairy Tail, sans combats. Juste... La tranquillité, être seul. Voilà ce que je voulais.

Ma décision ne fut pas difficile a prendre.

Sans cérémonie, je pris une sacoche, fourrait dedans deux-trois vêtements - qui ne me serviraient pas vraiment de toute façon - et partait de l'appartement, fermant derrière moi au passage. En chemin vers la gare, je vis que le prochain train était dans une vingtaines de minutes, et pressait le pas.

En marchant, j'envoyais un rapide message au maître, par runes voyageantes _[2]_, lui disant que je partais de Fairy Tail pour une durée indéterminée. J'espérais qu'il comprendrait mon geste et n'enverrait pas qui que ce soit à ma recherche, et surtout pas cet imbécile de Natsu.

Enfin, ça, il ne fallait pas trop y croire...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Natsu arriva à la guilde, après un travail pour le moins long, qui lui avait prit près d'une semaine. Il soupira, enfin arrivé aux portes de la grande bâtisse, et s'exclama en direction de Happy:<p>

**« Enfin, on va pouvoir grailler! »**

**« Aye sir! »**

Ils défoncèrent alors la porte d'un seul homme, tandis qu'il hurlait:

**« Salut les nazes! »**

Cependant, ce ne fut pas les habituels saluts chaleureux qui lui répondirent. L'usuelle bonne humeur de la plus grande guilde de magicien de Fiore semblait morose et déprimante, ce matin là. Tout le monde était soit rassemblé autour du maître, soit assis à une table, le regard triste. Il leva un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa mission:

**« Hey, y a quelqu'un qui est mort ou quoi? »**

Un instant, en entendant le silence lui répondre, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Mais il fut aussitôt arrêté par Lucy, qui secoua négativement la tête, les yeux néanmoins bouffis et rouges.

**« Ohé, qui peut me dire ce qu'il se passe là? Vous me faites flipper... »**

Il s'approcha du maître, et vit tous ses camarades le regarder avec une certaine... Pitié. Il fronça les sourcils, et regarda Makarov, semblant plongé dans ses réflexions. Le mage de feu murmura:

**« Jii-chan, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? »**

Le vieil homme soupira, puis releva ses yeux vers un de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses fils, et dit d'un ton solennel:

**« Gray a quitté Fairy Tail hier soir. »**

Le Salamander sentit son souffle se couper dans sa poitrine, et il posa violemment ses mains à plat sur la table face à lui, foudroyant Makarov du regard:

**« Quoi? C'est quoi ce bordel? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, à ce pervers? Je vais tout de suite le ramener, vous allez v- »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en arrière qu'il fut bloqué par une immense main face à lui:

**« Stoppe-toi, Natsu. Il ne disait pas qu'il partait définitivement. Il avait simplement besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir. »**

**« J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE! » **hurla le jeune homme.** « S'il croit qu'il peut se débarrasser de moi si facilement, il se goure! Je le ramènerai, même si je dois lui péter la gueule et le traîner jusqu'ici! » [3]**

**« NATSU! » **cria l'homme, lui aussi à présent en colère:** « C'est le choix de Gray! Il n'est pas encore parti définitivement, alors laisse-le pour l'instant! S'il finit par vraiment quitter la guilde, je te laisserai aller le raisonner, mais pour l'instant, tu ne bouges pas! »**

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard, et Natsu murmura d'une voix rauque:

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il se barre? »**

Le vieil homme baissa la tête, ne trouvant pas de réponse à lui donner. Le dragon slayer se tourna alors vers ses camarades, et répéta d'un ton froid:

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? »**

Mirajane arriva vers lui, la tête baissée:

**« On ne sait pas vraiment... » **murmura t-elle.** « Hier matin, il est venu, il semblait vraiment mal en point, et il était très agressif. Il nous a rembarrées, moi et Jubia... » **elle désigna la mage de l'eau qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans un coin de la guilde.** « ...assez brutalement, puis il est parti en mission. »**

**« À son retour, j'ai essayé d'aller le voir, mais il m'a dit de le laisser tranquille... » **continua Lucy, reniflant doucement.** « Je l'ai giflé, mais ça n'a rien fait, et il m'a dit... Qu'il accepterait l'aide de quelqu'un uniquement si cela pouvait lui permettre d'oublier son passé... Et ses souvenirs. »**

Des larmes se mirent dégringoler sur les joues de la jeune magicienne, mais elle les essuya rapidement.

**« Je suis aussi passée chez lui. » **reprit la voix grave et neutre d'Erza, même si on y devinait un légère pointe de tristesse.** « Et il m'a à nouveau dit de le laisser seul. » **Elle grogna, détournant la tête avec hargne:** « J'aurais dû rester! Je ne suis qu'une moins que rien! Macao, frappe-moi. »**

Celui-ci laissa échapper une exclamation surprise, mais ce fut Natsu qui reprit:

**« Mira, Jubia, Lucy et Erza... Il vous a fait du mal à toutes les quatre. »** il se tourna à nouveau vers le maître, les sourcil froncés:** « Rien que pour ça, il mériterait une bonne punition, même s'il est "parti"! »**

**« Non, Natsu... »** intervint Lucy** « Nous n'aurions pas dû l'ennuyer à ce point alors qu'il nous avait expressément fait comprendre qu'il voulait être seul! C'est en partie notre faute... » **murmura la constellationniste.

**« Ne lui cherches pas d'excuses! »** cria à nouveau le mage de feu. **« Il n'avait pas à faire ça! »**

Alzack s'approcha de lui, flanqué de Viska, et posa sa main sur son épaule:

**« Natsu, on comprend ta colère, chacun de nous l'a ressentie, mais on ne peut rien faire. D'ailleurs, il n'est même pas chez lui. »**

**« Calme-toi et essaie de comprendre! Rien ne dit qu'il ne reviendra pas! »** s'exclama Wakaba.

**« S'il est un homme, il reviendra! »** cria fièrement Elfman.

Sans dire un mot, Natsu retira la main du mage de l'ouest et se dirigea vers son sac de voyage, qu'il ramassa avant de le ramener contre son épaule, ignorant toutes les paroles de ses camarades et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée de la guilde. Erza se mit face à lui, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il faudrait qu'il la batte pour qu'elle le laisse passer. Cependant, tout ce qu'elle récolta fut un regard noir, et un murmure rauque:

**« Vous ne comprenez pas? Si on le laisse comme ça, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il ne reviendra jamais! Et je ne laisserais pas cet enfoiré faire ça. S'il le faut, je quitte moi aussi la guilde temporairement. »**

Il tourna son regard froid vers Makarov, et attendit son verdict. Oh, il se fichait de ce que dirait le vieil homme, mais pouvoir partir sans se battre contre sa propre guilde l'arrangerait. Ce dernier soupira une énième fois, et murmura:

**« Une semaine. Tu as une semaine pour le trouver et le convaincre de revenir. Sinon, tu reviens, et tu le laisse décider. Si tu n'est pas ici dans sept jours, considère que tu es viré de Fairy Tail. Et les autres ont interdiction de te suivre »**

**« Master! »** s'écria Erza

**« Merci, Jii-chan. »**

Natsu contourna Titania, visiblement furibonde des propos de son maître. Finalement, elle posa une main forte sur son épaule, et le fusilla du regard en serrant les dents. Mais sa prise se relâcha, et elle lui dit dans un souffle légèrement menaçant:

**« Tu as intérêt à le ramener. »**

Le salamander acquiesça, le regard fixé vers l'horizon:

**« Compte sur moi. »**

Elle le lâcha, et il franchit les lourdes portes, suivi par un Happy qui ne savait pas trop s'il fallait qu'il le suive ou pas.

**« Happy, tu es aussi un membre de Fairy Tail, alors je ne t'autorise pas à le suivre. »** cria Makarov, forçant le chat ailé à se stopper.

**« Mais... »** murmura le chat bleu en fixant son meilleur ami.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas Happy. » **répondit le mage de feu. Il se retourna, et lui envoya un grand sourire déterminé:** « J'en ferais qu'une bouchée, de ce crétin aux yeux cernés! »**

Un peu revigoré par l'enthousiasme de son ami, l'Exceed _[4]_ s'écria, tandis que le dragon slayer reprenait son chemin:

**« AYE! »**

* * *

><p>Bon, voili voilou... Le première partie de ce two-shot :) j'espère qu'il vous a plu.<p>

Personnellement, je trouve que les personnages sont assez IC, excepté pour Gray évidemment.

Car, pour ceux qui auraient oublié, cette cicatrice sur le front de Gray est la marque de sa culpabilité, mais contrairement à ce que je dis dans cette fiction, il en est fier. Par elle, il montre cette déchirure qu'il a eu auparavant, mais qu'il porte fièrement, pour ne jamais l'oublier, et ne jamais refaire les même erreurs.

Donc finalement, ça pourrait être le seul point OOC de la fiction, car sinon, dans les dialogues, je pense avoir respecté sa personnalité.

D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ne lisent pas le manga, je n'écris pas de bavures en disant que Gray fume. Si vous lisez les deux premiers tomes de la série, il a souvent une cigarette à la bouche (Et il est moins beau, mais ça c'est un détail... :D) mais ensuite, sûrement parce que la série est devenue populaire et plutôt pour les enfants, l'éditeur de Mashima a sûrement dû lui demander d'enlever ce détail (Aaah... La censure... -_-).

Par contre, il n'est écrit nulle part que Gray buvait, mais franchement, je ne pense pas que ce que leur apporte Mirajane à la guilde est de la grenadine XD Et puis, ils sont majeurs, donc c'est pas un souci. (Je dis ça, mais dans V&M, Hikaru est mineur, et pourtant il boit beaucoup trop XD Mais il a ses raiiiisoooons... :D)

Enfin bref, pour revenir à la fiction, je suis véritablement fière de la dernière partie, qui je pense correspond parfaitement au manga, surtout pour la personnalité de Natsu. Je suis certaine qu'il réagirait comme ça si Gray décidait de partir, pour une raison quelconque.

Après, je ne pense pas que Lucy resterait sans rien faire, mais avec la façon dont elle s'est faite jeter la veille, ça rend ma version plausible.

Sinon, les pleurs de Jubia m'ont bien fait marrer... :D

Au fait! J'ai trouvé l'équivalent du couple Jubia/Gray, dans Naruto! :D

Le Shiho/Shikamaru... XD

Ben quoi? Shiho a eu le coup de foudre pour Shikamaru, alors qu'il a rien fait de particulier, et ce n'est ABSOLUMENT pas réciproque :D

... C'est pareil pour Jubia et Grayounet, vous trouvez pas? ^^

...

Enfin bref...

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins :D

* * *

><p><em>[1] La voilà, la phrase :D Bon, elle était pas comme ça à l'origine, mais on s'en fiche un peu...<em>

_[2] Ça, je l'ai inventé, mais j'imagine que c'est un moyen magique d'envoyer un message à quelqu'un d'autre._

_[3] Bon, d'accord, cette phrase ressemble fortement à celle que dit Naruto dans son combat contre Sasuke... Mais c'était tellement semblable que j'ai pas pu résister XD D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, je trouve que Natsu ressemble légèrement à Naruto... Que ce soit dans sa personnalité ou son QI :D_

_[4] Au cas où vous auriez oublié/pas encore lu l'arc Edoras, c'est le nom de la race de Happy._

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong>

Trading Yesterday - Shattered

Akuma Deliora - OST de Fairy Tail


End file.
